A control device, e.g., digital thermostat, typically operates with a specific orientation in order to display output information and to receive input information from a user. However, physical constraints or aesthetic considerations may restrict the installation of the control device, in which the control device can only be installed in an unsupported orientation. Consequently, the user may be restricted when viewing the display and inputting information to the control device.
Thus, there is a real market need for supporting different orientations when mounting a control device.